flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Flamestar
Flamestar is a large, fluffy-furred, pointed-earred, orange she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, and paws. Description Appearance Coming Soon Character :Flamestar always believed that hardwork and conflict is what gives you sucess, and liked to work her way up to her postions in FlameClan when she was alive. She almost never complains, and deals with things quite intellegently without struggle or any type of conflict. She stands firmly in her belief, and rarely ever changes her opinion on someone or something unless evidence of something has been brought and concluded. Being a strong and loyal leader to FlameClan, she is quite clever, and will often think out problems before actively engaging in them. :Flamestar is a rather quiet cat, and likes to keep her thoughts and opinions to herself for the sake of her Clan. She doesn't brag or boast about anything, feeling that it is inadequate and dishonerable. Flamestar usually has confidence in herself, but sometimes doubts her sucess and good-doings to her Clan because of her past. In battle, Flamestar believes that fighting isn't a good way of solving problems, and always speaks before attacking the enemy. She doesn't like it when others betray her, but will usually offer a second chance and have them prove loyality before going any further with anything within the Clan. :Flamestar is very calm and collected, and remains as such when under pressure or in any type of conflict. Flamestar often finds herself alone, which some what concerns her. Even though she sometimes worries about herself, she worries about her Clanmates more, and always puts them first no matter what. Overall, Flamestar is very loyal and fun to talk to, and is open to help others with any problems or concerns. Skills Coming Soon Life History Coming Soon Roleplay Pedigree Coming Soon Relationships Family Willowclaw: :Flamestar didn't like Willowclaw at first, and found him irritating, annyoing, and down right a nuisance. Although of her first feelings for him, WillowClaw and Flamestar devoloped a fast friendship when talking a few times and figuring out they had alot in common. Flamestar knew that Willowclaw was a ruthless killer, but knew deep down that's not who he really was and did her best to make him a better cat. She loved him to the moon and back, and did whatever neccessary to keep her mate and kits safe. Although she knew it was wrong, she knew that love had no boundries, and it could never be broken. Patches: Friends Hiddenstar: :Flamestar admires the deputy's sucess, determination, loyality, and bravery to FlameClan, and always loved how protective he is over his family in friends. She never really had a strong relationship with him, but wishes that she got to talk to him more instead of hiding herself and her guilt for lying to herself and FlameClan about Willowclaw. Out of all of the cats in FlameClan, Hiddenstar was probably one of the only cats she ever trusted besides Birchstar, and always went right along with how he acted, and never doubted him for a second. Birchstar: ''' :Flamestar always loved Birchstar as a friend, and considered him a great and wonderful cat. She knew he would make a great leader one day, and never doubted her decisions to have him proceed her. She felt awkward around him when she was younger, considering that Birchstar always had a soft spot for her. She knew that Birchstar would do anything for her, and she knows that she'd do the same for him. The two cats have a very strong bond that could never be broken, especially since they have been friends and were always there for eachother since they were kits. At times, she does believe Birchstar did have quite a few flaws, but knew that maybe it was a little to much for him, and sometimes, the stress got to him and he did a few minor things wrong. Images Life Image Charart FLame.png|Warrior Category:Leader Category:FlameClan Cat Category:She-cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Deceased Cats Owned by Flame